The Cinderella Of My Dreams
by Vanilla - Sama
Summary: it was originally set to be a one shot but for the sake of my sweet readers :) let it be a cute collection of random nights of how Minako and Suzuna set Takumi and Misa together, some will be related to sweet fairy tales that we all know and some will be just random. please do smile when you read it :)
1. My Cinderella

"Ahh! I'm glad I made it home" a tired sigh escaped Misaki lips as she closed the door; finally Misaki is back home after a long hard day of working , taking a long cozzy nap sounded like a great idea.

"Ehh? where are you going at this time of night?" asked Misaki staring at both her mother and sister all dressed up ready to leave.

"Oh we? we're going to buy some groceries" answered Suzuna calmly.

"Hmm .. groceries?" scratched Misaki her messy hair adding "then lets go" she said already slipping her coat on.

"Oh Misaki! I'm sorry dear but you can't" smiled Minako avoiding eye contact with Misaki.

"Ehhh? why not mom?" said Misaki looking deeply at her mother and sister; who seemed to be acting very strange in a suspicious way.

"Tehehehe" giggled Minako softly shooing Misaki "go on Misa! you stay here" quickly dragging Suzuna walking outside still giggling creepily.

"Ehhh .. what was that?" wondered Misaki standing in the hall in a total slump "Did mom get a boyfriend or something?" gasped Misaki as the weird idea flew around her head "oh my gosh!" paused Misaki in total panic "or .. or maybe Suzuna is the one who is having a boyfriend?" thought Misaki deeply freaking out all alone "no no! Suzuna is too young for that!" shook Misaki her head going crazy with lots of weird thoughts on her mind "geez! no one is having a boyfriend!" shouted Misaki in annoyance walking her way to her room.

However, in a glance Misaki had buried her self in tones of homeworks "who needs a boyfriend anyways?" she said twitching in anger for some reason trying hard to concentrate on the paper that had been put neatly in front of her "But seriously! what's the use of having a boyfriend? it's a complete waste of time!" shouted Misaki in annoyance standing up unable to focus any longer.

"Ahh! why is it bothering me so much?" sighed Misaki starting to feel a bit lonely, when suddenly an image of Takumi popped up into her mind "ehh? why am I thinking of Usui now?" gasped Misaki jumping out her place "no no! go back to planet Pheromones!" waved Misaki her hand swiftly shooing Takumi out of her thoughts.

"what's so good about Usui anyway?" murmured Misaki pouting; throwing her self softly on the bed "his hair? maybe his eyes?" rolled Misaki over the bed closing her eyes for a second trying to imagine a clear picture of Takumi smiling face as her heart kept on racing in unsteady fast thumbs unable to shake the overflowing thoughts of Takumi.

"Waaaah! what am I doing?" blushed Misaki hiding her face in total shyness; realizing one disturbing fact 'Takumi had taken over her thoughts no matter

whether it was day or night, Takumi is always filling a great space of Misaki mind'

"I - idiot! dummy! perverted alien!" murmured Misaki with a bright red face trying hard to take Takumi out of her mind "what are you doing now" she said hugging her pillow tight.

But Takumi was even closer than what Misaki had ever thought.

*Ding dong .. Ding dong"

The sound of the doorbell had startled Misaki making her jump out of her place.

"Yes .. yes! I'm coming!" she shouted heading toward the door. Quickly Misaki had opened the door "ehh? what the ..?" said Misaki looking around as no body was outside, only the howling wind answered Misaki "hmm? that's weird!" thought Misaki scratching her hair a bit confused ready to close the door when something caught her attention; a wraped package were set down neatly on the door sill.

"What is that?" wondered Misaki staring in doubt at the big package "well lets get it inside" said Misaki pulling the package setting it in the hallway; ready to open it in complete curiosity. In swift movement Misaki in seconds had stripped the package down wide open as lots of question marks where flying all around her in total confusion the second she saw what was inside the package; neatly warped light blue dress with a couple of sparkling shoes.

'Wear me Misa' had been written in a bold line over the warped dress.

"Eh? is that some kind of a joke?" wondered Misaki sitting down holding the package; trying to find some kind of address or a name to fully understand what's going on, but nothing! the package was absolutely blank leaving Misaki into more and more confusion.

"I wonder if it sent to me by mistake" thought Misaki for a second remembering that the dress had her name over it; which made it clear that this is no mistake.

In confusion and a bit of curiosity Misaki took the dress to her room; setting in on the bed staring at it with a widened eyes; a light blue elegant dress with pure pearly garnished soft edges. It was simply breath taking a dress out of fairy tales.

"Maybe I should just try it out?" thought Misaki already deciding to wear the dress for no warm would be done if she tried it only for a bit.

~~00~~00~~00~~00~~00~~00~~00~~00~~

Shortly, Misaki had already wore the dress gladly; standing in front of the mirror staring at her self with a silly wide grin over her face "hehehe... I look like a real princess" chuckled Misaki softly enjoying her self "maybe if I did that" paused Misaki for a second folding her hair up with a light blue ribbon sliding down cute bangs over her eyes "there! perfect!" grinned Misaki happily checking her princess like new appearance, when suddenly the sound of the door bell ringing startled her.

"Eh? is that mom and Suzuna? what should I do?" said Misaki in quick panic; not sure if she should take the dress off and go get the door, or just go get the door as she is right now "oh forget it!" murmured Misaki deciding to get the door as she is now.

"I'm coming!" said Misaki loudly holding the tips of the dress walking her way to the door; but the moment Misaki had opened the door, she frozen in her spot in total surprise blinking twicely 'a white sparkling horse drawn carriage ride' yes! it was standing right before Misaki eyes.

"Ehh? W- what? is that a dream? am I sleeping?" said Misaki rubbing her eyes in total surprise.

"You're not" uttered a gentle voice coming from the carriage when the horse-man slowly opened the carriage door; as a blond charming young man stepped out 'white glowing suit, dazzling smile and a very sparkling dreamy aura' a prince out of the sweetest fairy tails was kneeling down right before Misaki eyes.

Usui Takumi!

"Ayuzawa Misaki .. will you kindly please give me your self for tonight?" asked Takumi politely kneeling down his knee waiting eagerly for a reply from Misaki; who stood there in total daze.

"Ah .. umm .. I .." words had just betrayed Misaki still unable to believe her own eyes as her heart sunk lower to her stomach staring at Takumi kneeling for her.

"I'll take that as a yes!" chuckled Takumi standing up holding Misaki hand gently.

'L- let go of my hand!" said Misaki with a bright red face averting her eyes away from Takumi almost dying of shyness.

"I'm afraid I can't" bowed Takumi apologizing "you're mine for the night, you already agreed" he grinned happily.

"Eh? W- well I can't remember that I did" uttered Misaki trying to free her hand out of Takumi grasp.

"Wait Misa .. *cough cough*" coughed Takumi softly pausing for a second.

"A- are you ok Usui?" gasped Misaki nervously staring at Takumi in worry.

"Yes .. just a moment" paused Takumi "you're so beautiful and shining that I couldn't breath here .. you can't do that to me Misa! I might die" smiled Takumi gently staring at Misaki blushing cute face.

"I- idiot! s- shut up!" she said very embarrassed; feeling the butterflies in her stomach as her heart kept on thumbing crazily unable to resist Takumi sweetness.

"Lets go" uttered Takumi pulling Misaki hand gently walking their way towards the horse carriage.

"W-wait Usui! wait! where are we going?" asked Misaki nervously trying hard to pull her hand back.

"Shhh my love, it is a secret" smiled Takumi brightly, shushing Misaki lips with his finger tenderly.

"I'm melting! I'm melting! I'm melting!" shouted Misaki in her mind taken by Takumi overflowing sweetness as her heart skipped a few fast beats "this is bad" she murmured softly following Takumi.

In seconds, both Takumi and Misaki had got into the carriage as it slowly started to move. In complete shyness Misaki had sat down on the other side of the carriage trying her best to avoid Takumi warm gaze, doing her utmost to calm down her racing heart; it almost felt that she was going crazy feeling Takumi gaze set on her.

*Doki .. Doki .. Doki ..*

Misaki heart had gone wild unable to settle down for a bit for Misaki who could have sworn that Takumi could hear her heart beat as well.

"Misa ..." broke the silence Takumi sweet whispers

"You brought me sunshine,

when I only saw rain.

You brought me laughter,

when I only felt pain.

Romantice at heart?

Love at first sight?

Have I known you before?

God! This feels so right!

Have I met you before?

Another time, another place?

You're my smile.

You're my heart.

I wish I could talk til the end of the night.

But now I'm running out of things to say

So I'll end by the line you already know

'I LOVE YOU' more than what I could show."

Gently uttered Takumi staring directly into Misaki eyes; enjoy the cute face she's making when she's very shy.

"W- what are you? a poet now?" said Misaki covering her blushing face with her trembling hands dying of too much sweetness, trying her best to stay sane or at least to keep what's left of her mind.

"If it's for you I can be anything , as long as you never leave my side" he smiled, leaving a gentle kiss over Misaki hand; causing her whole body to shiver with delight.

"I- idiot! do- don't say stuff like that!" said Misaki nervously losing to Takumi charm still hiding her face in total embarrassment.

"Come on don't do that!" said Takumi gently holding Misaki both hands "I want to see your face, I want to own every expression you make Misa! I want you all for my self" he added holding Misaki face tenderly; who closed her eyes afraid of being swept away by Takumi burning gaze.

"Mr. horse man , pull aside please .. this is my stop!" said Misaki loudly already feeling her heart melting down.

"You're not going anywhere!" chuckled Takumi caressing her hair gently "haven't I told you? you're mine" he said; causing Misaki heart beat to get louder and faster almost bursting in two overwhelmed by that too much sweetness.

"I love you Misaki .. I love you .. I love you .." he repeated over and over and over again softly whispering into Misaki ears; driving her crazy, forcing her to fall for him harder and harder.

As the carriage slowly moved to it's way; the sweet voice of Takumi's burning love kept on ringing softly into Misaki ears until she couldn't breath any longer.

~~00~~00~~00~~00~~00~~00~~00~~00~~00~~00~~00~~00~~

In a while, the carriage had stopped as they finally reached to their destination.

"ladies first" uttered Takumi opening the door for Misaki; holding her hand helping her out.

"W- where are we?" asked Misaki looking around as her eyes fell on a huge yacht right ahead of them.

"Welcome to our love nest" chuckled Takumi grabbing Misaki hand dashing cheerfully towards the yacht.

"W- wait Usui! wait! I'm going to fall if we run in that dress" said Misaki huffing getting dragged by Takumi.

"You've got a point" stopped Takumi for a second; suddenly lifting Misaki up carrying her gently in his arms.

"W- what are you doing?! P- put me down Usui!" gasped Misaki struggling in Takumi arms as her face swiftly turned into wine-colored "I'm telling you to put me down" said Misaki again hitting Takumi shoulder softly in shyness.

"If you don't keep quite , I'm going to kiss you" he smirked putting his face closer to Misaki face breathing softly over her cherry lips; causing her heart beats to go off wild again shushing her, making her unable to even breath.

"That's my good princess" smiled Takumi carrying Misaki to the yacht as she quietly gave in to him.

Seconds later, Takumi had gently put Misaki down; as they both sat on well-decorated table with roses every where and a soft candle light along with the moon rays that sneaked softly on Misaki face.

"Misa ... you outshine all kinds of different moons" uttered Takumi gently reaching his hand to Misaki trembling hand.

"Sh- shut up already please!" said Misaki desperately; for she knew that her poor heart can't take anymore of this sweet words.

"I wont! I'll keep repeating those words till it completely reach your heart, I'll keep on repeating them till the point you wouldn't be able to breath without me" he said aiming his gaze over her blushing face.

"I- idiot!" murmured Misaki softly as she suddenly pulled Takumi from his collar closer to her swiftly leaving a shy kiss over his lips "n- now shut up please!" uttered Misaki hiding her face in total shyness almost fainting from overload embarrassment.

For a second there, Takumi eyes widened in shock over Misaki shy kiss "ahh! that was so sweet I almost died" chuckled Takumi enjoying Misaki shy expressions.

In a breath taking silence, Takumi for a short while had just sit there staring at Misaki; still not getting his enough out of Misaki, gently attaching a crimson rose to her dark silky hair.

Swiftly snapping his fingers, a whole band had showed up around them startling Misaki.

"Eh?" gasped Misaki in total daze of every sweet move that Takumi had planned; as the band started to play a sweet kind of melodies that touched Misaki heart.

"Can I have this dance my lady?" bowed Takumi elegantly asking for Misaki hand; as she softly put her hand into Takumi warm hand again her heart beat started to make those sweet noises in delight.

Gently, under the beautiful moon light Takumi softly warped his arms around Misaki waist as she in shyness lent her head over his chest; hearing the sound of Takumi heart beat getting louder than forever.

"You're mine Misaki! I'll never let go of you!" whispered Takumi very gently into Misaki ear as they kept on softly dancing to the sweet rhythm; clenching tightly to Takumi Misaki had been completely overwhelmed by Takumi sweet love , she closed her eyes soundly listening to Takumi heart beats.

"You're the Cinderella of my dreams Misaki" uttered Takumi gently kissing Misaki forehead.

"Umm .. wait a second Usui I've been meaning to ask you the whole night, how did you know that I've put the dress on?" asked Misaki cutting of the mood.

"Ehhhh ..." stared Takumi blankly at Misaki.

"Don't give me that blank stare!" said Misaki getting out of Takumi hands "how did you know?" she asked again.

"I was watching you from your window of course!" grinned Takumi happily; unaware of Misaki blood boiling in silence.

"W-what?!" gasped Misaki having her face turn into a complete pink color "I should have knowing! Idiot perverted aline!" shouted Misaki holding her dress running away in complete embarrassment.

"Misaki! wait! it's not even midnight yet!" shouted Takumi chasing after Misaki.

"Shut up! Don't follow me pervert!" shouted Misaki running outside the yacht; suddenly stumbling down losing one of her shoes.

"Misaki!" dashed Takumi for her aid; but she had already run away faster than the light speed it self leaving her shoes behind.

"Cinder ... I mean wait Misaki!" shouted Takumi picking up her shoes following her to the main road "I didn't see much I swear!" he shouted again attracting a couple of eyes on them.

"Argghh! you damn aline!" paused Misaki for a second taking off her shoes suddenly throwing it on Takumi aiming it straight on his head "Perverted aline!" she yelled.

"Ouch!" said Takumi aching after receiving a hard hit on his head "next time I shall kidnap her and tie her up" laughed Takumi rubbing his head holding Misaki pair of shoes as he lost track of her.

As for Misaki, while she run away her heart couldn't calm down at all not for the fact that she was running fast but for; her heart that couldn't keep up with Takumi overloaded sweetness

"Something must be wrong with me .. to fall for a perverted aline like him" thought Misaki blushing for a second as a bright smile had shown above her face running back to her home.

**00 The End 00**

**A/N: **

***thank you so much for reading the story :) hope everyone had enjoyed.**

*** reviews and follows are most welcomed of course ! I just love readers who review :D**

**Jaa .. have nice day/night everyone :) take care**.


	2. A Whole New World

**A/N: Because I love my sweet readers :) and my readers love me too *haha! I hope* xD I decided to continue with this fiction as a collection of one shots :D **

**Please enjoy ;)**

**~0~00~00~00~00~~00~00~00~**

It was a dark quite night with clear beautiful sky; all that Misaki had ever wished on this night was to sleep and sleep and sleep! however, Misaki didn't quite know what a strange fate that the heavens had fated for her tonight.

"Misa .. Misaki .. Misa!" said Minako gently patting Misaki back in attempt to wake her up; but the dead silence was the only response to Minako gentle whispers as Misaki was sleeping like the dead.

"Misa! wake up already! we're going to be late" she said again in a louder tone; staring at Misaki who had cuddled to her blanket ignoring her mother loud disturbing shouts.

"Misa chan! Misa chan! get up!" shouted Suzuna loudly bouncing on Misaki stomach.

"Urghh! just five more moments" said Misaki from under the blanket in a very sleepy voice.

"No you have to get up my dear!" said Minako pulling Misaki out the bed with the help of Suzuna "we're going to be late Misa, come on wash your face!" she added pushing Misaki softly into the bathroom; who looked rather sleep walking with that messy hair and half opened eyes.

"So where are we going now anyways?" asked Misaki rubbing her sleepy eyes.

"We're going to buy a new carpet" uttered Minako averting her eyes the other way.

"Eh?! a carpet? are you for real mom?" asked Misaki in surprise "we can go any other time, I'm going back to sleep" added Misaki walking her way half the rusty hall.

"you're not going anywhere but with us" said Minako grabbing Misaki arm as Suzuna blocked her way; giggling creepily.

"Umm why do I ..." said Misaki staring at her mom and Suzuna in somewhat suspicious being interrupted by the both of them dragging her into the room as an evil aura surrounded them both.

Shortly, Misaki had stepped outside the room ready to leave; a pink short dress a couple of pony tails along with cute little bangs sliding down her face.

"What the .. I'll never go out like that!" shouted Misaki taking a good look at her super cute girly look "I'm going to change!" she continued shouting.

"Oh no you're not, hehehe..." giggled Minako pushing Misaki outside the house.

"But why do I have to dress like that when I'm only going to the carpet store?" asked Misaki in annoyance already walking her way towards the shop being forced by her mom and sister.

"You never know who you might end up meeting out there" said Minako giggling softly; leaving Misaki staring at her in more and more suspicion.

However, in a short while Misaki and Minako along with Suzuna arrived at a huge carpet store that had been very crowded.

"What kind of carpet are you searching for mom?" asked Misaki looking around; checking a great collection of carpets.

"Hmm .. I want something that is so simple but beautiful at the same time" answered Minako holding hands with Suzuna; whispering into each other ear for a bit staring at Misaki; who stood there staring back at them dying to know what's going on here.

"What are you two whispering about?" asked Misaki crossing her arms; still staring at both of Minako and Suzuna with curious eyes.

"Nothing to worry about" giggled Suzuna; ignoring Misaki walking ahead of her swiftly holding hands with her mother.

"H- hey! wait!" gasped Misaki chasing after the both of them; who walked away in the speed of the light leaving Misaki behind "seriously mom you're walking too fast, wait for me" said Misaki trying her very best to keep up with Minako and Suzuna.

"You're just the slow one my dear" giggled Minako evilly as she and Suzuna suddenly disappeared into the crowds.

"Mom? Suzuna?" searched Misaki with her eyes trying to spot them both through the crowded store small halls "where did they go?" murmured Misaki walking around the store.

"Are you lost miss?" came a voice asking from Misaki back.

"No .. I was just .." paused Misaki for a second turning around facing the person "eh?! Usui?!" shouted Misaki loudly the moment her eyes caught Takumi; grabbing a couple

of costumers attention.

"I'm glad that you're so excited to see me Misa chan" smiled Takumi brightly: causing Misaki heart to skip a few fast beats.

"I- idiot!" murmured Misaki averting her eyes off that dangerous sweet smile "w- what are you doing here anyways?" she asked nervously.

"I was just buying a new carpet" smiled Takumi rolling his eyes all over Misaki.

"Since when did you buy these things on your own? are you sure you're not stalking me?"

"Do you want me to stalk you that bad?" grinned Takumi looking right into Misaki eyes; enjoying Misaki cute troubled face.

"A- as if! don't be an idiot!" replied Misaki as her face swiftly turned into wine colored "i- it was so nice meeting you out here .. now if you will excuse me" said Misaki walking away trying to hide her shyness.

However, as Misaki started to walk around the store again still searching for Minako and Suzuna; she could clearly hear Takumi footsteps following her every where.

"Umm .. what are you doing exactly?" asked Misaki suddenly stopping; almost having Takumi bumping into her.

"Stalking you of course!" uttered Takumi happily; making Misaki heart go even wilder in extremely fast beats.

"G- go away!" she said continuing to walk again trying to lose Takumi; unable to calm her heart that went crazy.

"No, I'll keep on stalking you forever! and you only got two choices A- marry me. B- marry me!" said Takumi still going after Misaki.

"I- idiot! don't joke around!" uttered Misaki walking faster blushing madly taken by Takumi two choices.

"I'm not joking .. shall we get married right here? right now? so you can believe how much I'm crazy for you?" said Takumi grabbing Misaki arm gently stopping her mid way.

"W- what .. w- what are you talking about?" blushed Misaki even more; trying to free her self from Takumi gentle grip.

"I'm saying that I want your babies to be mine!" said Takumi in serious tone getting closer to Misaki "by the way, this pink dress .. my god! I almost had a heart attack! you're so cute Misa" whispered Takumi gently into Misaki ears; causing the butterflies to dance happily into Misaki tummy.

"S- stop it! d- do you use those lines with every girl?" said Misaki freeing her arm walking ahead of Takumi again.

"Why would I bother with any other girl, when I have Misa in my heart?" he uttered walking quickly; grabbing Misaki arm once more cornering her into the shelves, staring quietly at Misaki; who lent her back at the shelf averting her eyes refusing to surrender to Takumi's sweet gaze.

"Those ponytails though ... makes me want to kiss you until you lose strength in your knees" said Takumi gently cornering Misaki.

"P- perverted alien!" gasped Misaki as her cheeks quickly turned into rosy color; almost fainting from too much shyness "l- let go of me!" she said pushing Takumi softly away;as one of the shop workers had noticed what seemed to be a perverted guy attacking an innocent girl.

"Miss are you ok?" dashed the worker towards Misaki in panic "is that guy bothering you?" asked the worker.

"Y- yes! he's a perverted stalking alien!" answered Misaki walking away; running from Takumi.

"Oh my god!" gasped the worker "sir? I'm going to have ask you to step back please!" she said in a bit of worry.

"Step back?" chuckled Takumi "what's wrong with stalking my cute wife?" he added smiling sweetly; melting the store worker heart.

"E- eh? eh?" blinked the worker twice "she's your wife?" she asked with sparkling eyes.

"Yes she is, she's just .." said Takumi getting interrupted by Misaki sudden interfere.

"He's lyin.. hmhfmff" Misaki words got cut away by Takumi muffling her mouth gently.

"She's just shy as you can see" smiled Takumi still covering Misaki mouth; as she did her best to break free.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry sir! I didn't know!" bowed the girl apologizing in panic "anything you're going to buy tonight will be offered with a large discount, please enjoy your time" she said running away in total embarrassment.

"W- what the hell was that?!" gasped Misaki as she was finally set free from Takumi hands "w- why did you lie to that girl?" asked Misaki nervously.

"I didn't lie!" uttered Takumi in confidence flipping his hair "I'm going to make that sweet lie a sweet fact very soon! I don't care if I have to kidnap you, or stalk you to planet Mars. I'll marry you Ayuzawa Misaki!" he said smiling sweetly; taking Misaki breath away.

"I- idiot!" blushed Misaki sitting down on a near chair; hearing her heart beats getting louder and louder almost echoing all over the store.

"Mark my words" grinned Takumi sitting beside Misaki.

"Idiot perverted alien!" murmured Misaki hiding her blushing face by looking the other way.

For a second, silence covered the air as the sound of Takumi cell ringing broke the silence; excusing him self to answer it walking away, leaving Misaki yawning as she felt a bit sleepy.

~~00~00~~00~~00~~00~~

"Misaki sama .. Misaki sama .. wake up please" said an old elegant lady waking Misaki up.

"W- what? what happened?" asked Misaki opening her eyes in a quick panic; getting startled by the view that was right in front of her eyes "w- where am I?" gasped Misaki in panic as she found her self at what seemed to be a huge palace.

"Oh princess Misaki you're finally awake!" said the old lady "hurry! your mother the queen is looking for you"

"Eh?" blinked Misaki in surprise "d- did you just call me a princess?! and mom is a queen?! what the hell?" asked Misaki in total confusion; not sure of what's going on here.

"Did you hit your head or something princess? now lets go" uttered the lady pulling Misaki hand walking outside the palace room.

"W- wait! wait please! I'm not a princess you must be mistaken!" shouted Misaki trying to escape the weird situation she found her self in.

"Ok! you're little games wont stop you from getting married" chuckled the old lady still pulling Misaki; walking through a glasses mirror - like hall.

"G- getting married?!" glupped Misaki suddenly staring at her own reflection showing over the glasses hall; a white long dress that had fit her body perfectly with elegant golden color over the dress edges along with the white veil that had been decorated with a couple of purple flowers. Simply a wedding dress!

"W- wow!" gasped Misaki upon staring at her self looking like a real princess all the way "wow! I look like princess Jasmine!" said Misaki touching her dress in complete daze unable to believe her own eyes.

Shortly, Misaki was taking to a huge palace hall; that have been crowded with lots of people that looked very strange, staring in joy at Misaki walking in.

"All hail to the queen of Agrabah!" shouted a guard as everyone started to repeat after him loudly "all hail to the queen" as Minako walked in in elegant shining dress along the diamond crown.

"W- what the?!" Misaki jaw dropped in a total shock seeing her mother being treated like a queen all of the sudden "I wonder what's happening to me?" murmured Misaki sitting down in a royal chair surrounded by guards; blinking in daze, still unable to recover yet of this very strange surprise.

"Loyal people of Agrabah, we have gathered here today to watch the battle between the two brave men" said Minako loudly speaking to the excited people "a fight over my daughter's heart! princess Miaski. May the best man win her heart" continued Minako speaking as everyone started to clap their hands in joy.

"Eh? fighting over me?" panicked Misaki pointing at her self "what's going on here?" asked Misaki softly speaking to one of the guards.

"Be quite my lady, the battle has begun" replied the guard pointing at an armoured man walking in; as the man grabbed his sword he turned around looking at Misaki.

"I shall win your heart my princess, mark my words!" uttered the man taking off his hamlet.

"U- Usui!" jumped Misaki out her place in a shock; finding out that this armoured sparkling prince is no one else but Usui Takumi "w- what are you doing Usui?" shouted Misaki from her chair drowning into more and more confusion.

"I'm working on making you mine forever my princess" chuckled Takumi putting his hamlet on ready to face his opponent; which was a very large man surrounded with an evil aura.

"B- be careful Usui!" shouted Misaki in worry upon seeing the large man.

"Fear nothing my lady! as long as my heart is beating with your love I shall win this battle, to hurry and hold you in my arms" smiled Takumi in confidence; melting Misaki heart to it's core.

"Let the battle begin!" announced the guard giving the order to start the fight; as the fight had begun Misaki sat there watching carefully in a great worry.

"Do your best Usui" whispered Misaki softly; forgetting about how weird the situation is , only focusing her eyes on Takumi.

"Uggh!" murmured Usui as he took a strong hit from his large opponent, falling down losing his sword; causing Misaki heart to sink lower into her stomach in fear.

"Get up Usui!" said Misaki in panic watching the large man getting closer to Takumi holding his sword; ready to claim Takumi's head as Takumi was struggling to get on his feet again.

"Get up Usui! get up Usui! get up please!"said Misaki with teary eyes "get up you stupid perverted aline!" shouted Misaki loudly standing up "get up! I love you! I'm so in love with you perverted alien! I love you! now hurry up and make me yours!" continued Misaki shouting loudly as her voice echoed all over the huge palace, grabbing everyone attention along with Takumi's as well.

"You're already mine!" grinned Takumi as he swiftly grabbed his sword aiming it at his opponent finishing him off.

"Victory goes to prince Takumi! horray! horray!" shouted the guard loudly the victory cries as Takumi stood up waving happily at the over joyed crowds; while Misaki heart had almost stopped for a second as her legs had just betrayed her, falling down clenching to her fast beating heart "t- that .. that idiot!" laughed Misaki madly in relief.

"My lady! are you ok?" gasped the guards putting Misaki on her feet again.

"Hehe .. I'm not!" chuckled Misaki in a bit of panic; realizing that she had just confessed her love to Takumi in front of millions of people.

~00~~00~~00~~00~~00~~00~~00~00~~00~

However later on, princess Misaki was waiting in her room, waiting for her promised wedding with Takumi preparations to end; as she got startled by a tiny ticking sound coming from her balcony.

"What's that sound?" wondered Misaki stepping into the balcony; looking around carefully.

"Usui!" gasped Misaki upon seeing Takumi standing in the faint darkness "w- what are you doing here?" she asked nervously.

"I couldn't wait to see my beautiful bride, so I just had to sneak my way here" replied Takumi holding Misaki hand; leaving a gentle kiss over it.

"I- idiot!" murmured Misaki as her face turned into bright red "l- leave already" she said averting her eyes the other way.

"That loud love confession just now, was very sweet I almost died and went to heaven" chuckled Takumi softly; leaving Misaki face burning in red.

"T- that never happened" gasped Misaki in total shyness; almost melting away because of Takumi sweet words.

"Do you trust me?"

"W- what?" asked Misaki nervously staring at Takumi that stood there smiling brightly.

"I said do you trust me?" repeated Takumi again reaching his hand out waiting for Misaki to give him her hand.

"Y- yes!" blushed Misaki madly as her heart kept on pounding fast; placing her hand into Takumi's hand.

"Close your eyes" whispered Takumi as he pulled Misaki closer "you might have to hold on tight to me" chuckled Takumi as they started to move.

"What are you talki..." but Misaki didn't get to complete her words as she opened her eyes that widened in total surprise " Usui .. we're .. we're flying!" gasped Misaki dazed awfully upon finding her self along with Takumi riding on a magic flying carpet.

"Yes we are my princess, I shall take you to the very top closest to the moon, far far away just me and you" uttered Takumi as he gently warped Misaki arms around him; enjoying flying into the beautiful night sky.

"H- how did you do that?" asked Misaki looking around in total amaze; finding her self flying between the clouds surrounded with sparkling stars "I knew that you were an aline .. but that's just so amazing!" gasped Misaki in rush happiness overwhelmed by the great sky view.

"As long as I have you by my side my princess nothing is impossible" said Takumi moving his hand swiftly writing on the clouds.

'I love you Misaki' he wrote over the clouds; taking Misaki breath, mind and heart away.

"W-wow!" blushed Misaki speechless clenching tight to Takumi; taken by what seemed to be a very sweet fantasy.

"If you want the moon I shall give you the moon, if you want my soul please have it for I'm nothing without you" uttered Takumi gently smiling.

"U- Usui.." said Misaki leaning her head over Takumi's back "am I .. am I in heaven?" she asked blushing madly.

"Hold your breath my Misa it gets better" paused Takumi for a second flying even higher on the carpet ride going through a diamond sparkling sky "I'll take you to a whole new world, a new fantastic point of view, no one to tell us no or where to go. Or say we're only dreaming" added Takumi smiling sweetly.

Although the night sky and the flying carpet ride were absolutely behind magical that no word can describe; Misaki heart was fast beating for a complete different reason 'Takumi's magical sweetness'

"U- Usui .. take me down .. I- I think .. I'll die" said Misaki as her heart couldn't take any of this whole sweet new world anymore.

"You're word is my command my lady" uttered Takumi landing down in the palace garden.

"Are you ok my princess?" asked Takumi as Misaki sat down on the garden bench.

"J- just let me take my breath" replied Misaki still unable to believe that she was just flying on a magic carpet ride with Takumi.

"I'm sorry but I can't allow that to happen" paused Takumi kneeling down holding Misaki hand.

"You're my Misa ..

My only Misa ..

You give me dokis .. and shades of grey ..

You're always kicking my butt ..

But I still love you very much ..

You're sugoi .. kawaii desu ..

You can be my Jasmine and I'll be your Aladdin ..

I'll take you to the infinity ..

I'll never let you go ..

You're my shooting star .. you're my angel ..

Just tell me one thing ..

Will you be my wife?"

Said Takumi kneeling before Misaki; that her heart had almost jumped out her chest twittering in joy as her cheeks turned into bright red.

"Ye ..." but Misaki words got off by the sudden change of view.

~00~00~00~00~00~00~00~

"Eh? where am I?" gasped Misaki opening her eyes swiftly.

"Oh Misaki! you're finally awake!" chuckled Takumi carring Misaki on his back.

"Eh? is that reality?" wondered Misaki looking around in quick panic; realizing that everything magical that happened just now were just a sweet dream "p- put me down! put me down!" shouted Misaki in annoyance; getting off Takumi's back.

"Why are you mad? you were happy a second ago calling my name passionately in your sleep" laughed Takumi teasing Misaki.

"I- I did not!" gasped Misaki quickly blushing taken by the fact that she was really dreaming about Takumi just now.

"Yes you did! I even recorded it with my cell just in case if you denied" paused Takumi for a second grinning wildly "I'll listen to your voice every night before I sleep" he smiled sweetly; causing Misaki heart to echo loudly unable to take any of this extreme sweetness anymore.

"W- what's that in your hand?" said Misaki staring at a small carpet which Takumi had held.

"Oh this is a magical carpet that I just bought , they really did me a great discount" he smiled brightly.

The moment Misaki ear caught the word 'magical carpet' her whole body flinched in anger remembering her sweet dream just now "give me that!" she said snatching the carpet away "if you ever said a magical carpet again I'm going to kick you to Mars!" shouted Misaki hitting Takumi with the carpet as she started to run away.

"Wait Misa!" shouted Takumi aching, chasing after Misaki "I'll marry you! I'll definitely do! mark my words" he shouted loudly.

"Idiot perverted alien!" shouted Misaki running away as her soul had been sent to cloud nine in total happiness over Takumi's words; realizing how lucky she is to be in love with Usui Takumi.

.. The End ..

A/N:

***Thank you so so much for reading my story :) I hope everyone enjoyed reading this ****as much as I enjoyed writing it ;)**

*** Thanks a million billion time for everyone that had reviewed , you made me very happy :D of course thanks for fav. the story as well :)**

**Lets reply to everyone now;**

***thatasiankid: thanks for loving the story :D there I hope you enjoy this chapter as well :D**

***Guest: Usui cheesy lines crack me up as well xD thanks for reviewing, there I wrote more :) enjoy please.**

***Magica Ring: hehe thanks a lot :) you're the sweet one ;) I hope you like this chapter as well :D**

***InnerFlame98: thanks :) there I wrote more :D enjoy.**

***yanecolinares: I'm glad to see you reviewing this story as well :) thanks! And if you ever found somone as sweet as Takumi send him my way I'm going to marry him xD **

***Tsuray: hehe Misarella! thanks :) please enjoy**

**Jaa .. see you again everyone ^^ take care :D**


End file.
